Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display device capable of reducing power consumption.
Discussion of the Background
Typically, a display device includes a display panel and a driving unit for driving the display panel. The driving unit generates a control signal for driving the display panel and transmits to the display panel the generated control signal together with an image signal received from an external source to drive the display device.
Images displayed on a display panel are largely divided into still images and moving images. The display panel represents several frames per second. When image data included in each frame is identical to each other, still images are displayed. When the image data included in each frame is different from each other, moving images are displayed.
Unfortunately, display devices typically consume power unnecessarily when displaying still and moving images. Even though a display device consumes less energy when displaying a still image compared to displaying a moving image, it is still desirable to have a display device that consumes less power when displaying a still image than typical display devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.